RusardVSPeeves et les concéquances de leurs actes
by Tite Fleur Sauvage
Summary: Quelle est la raison de la haine si forte entre Rusard et Peeves ? La raison de la mort de Peeves ? Et si Rusard n'était pas un cracmol de naissance ? OS


Heii' !

Ca va ??

Prêt(e) pour un TiiT n'OS ??

C'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit :

_Rusard VS Peeves... et les concéquences de leurs actes :_

Peeves était au départ un jeune homme, tombeur de ces dames. Rusard, lui, était un garçon banal, timide et légèrement hargneux. Ils étaient dans la même année, Peeves a Gryffondor et Rusard... à Poufsouffle.

L'histoire est que, en 5eme année, Rusard tomba amoureux d'une jeune fille de 4eme année, brune, le teint de craie, les yeux noir, à Gryffondor. Sur de lui, il se mit tout de suite à la courtiser, passant du « m'as-tu vu ? » au gentleman.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que cette jeune fille en question n'était autre que la sœur de ce cher Peeves. Le jeune homme n'appréciant que ce chien galeux non-aimé de tous venait à draguer sa sœur, Peeves, aimé de tous grâce a ses pitreries et sa beauté, lui mit tout Poudlard à dos.

Les insultes, les méchancetés et les blagues eurent raison de Rusard. Un jour, il décida de manigancer une vengeance contre ce Peeves. Il se tapit derrière une lourde armoire de chêne, et attendit, impatiemment, que Peeves passa là. Mais aucune trace du frère tant détesté de sa belle. Pendant une semaine, a ses heures libres, il venait s'installer là, entre le mur et l'armoire, debout, en attendant. Un jour, Peeves passe enfin devant l'armoire. Rusard n'hésita pas une seconde, et poussa a l'aide d'une potion d'augmentation de force l'armoire, qui tomba droit sur Peeves.

Rusard s'enfuit, content comme tout.

Le soir même, l'actuel directeur se leva et prononça un petit discours.

_« Hum, hum. Je voudrais un peu de silence, j'ai une triste nouvelle a vous annoncer. Cet après-midi, le corps d'un élève de Gryffondor fut découvert sous les débris de l'armoire en chêne du 2eme étage. Nous nous sommes aperçus qu'il était devenu un... un esprit frappeur. Nous l'avons placé a St Mangouste pour inspection... »_

Un silence glacé, une attente apeurée avait saisi presque tous les élèves de l'école. Les Gryffondor étaient tétanisé. Sans parlé de Rusard, qui connaissait et l'identité du mort, et l'identité de l'agresseur. Il était nerveux, gigotait sur sa chaise, les larmes aux yeux.

Pensées de Rusard :

_« Il est MORT ?? Non c'est pas possible !! Je... je ne voulais pas le tuer !! Juste lui faire une farce... J... je ne... ne l... le vou... voulais p... p... pas !! Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis un meurtrier !! »_

Les autres remarquèrent a peine le changement d'attitude de Rusard, passant de la peur a la résolution, avec un air de satisfaction dans ses traits.

_« Donc, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que Fredderick Peeves est décédé... ce matin. »_

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!

Ce cri déchirant transperça le silence de stupéfaction de la salle. Tout le monde ce retourna vers Aliennore Peeves, écroulée sur sa chaise et sur sa voisine, le corps secoué de soubresauts, les joues luisantes de larmes.

D'un coup, tout le monde (ou presque) dans la salle se mit a crier, pleurer. Tout le monde se soutenait les uns les autres quand la voix d'Aliennore retentit de nouveau dans la salle.

-Mais QUI ?? dit-elle d'une voix haletante, et saccadée par les larmes.

-C'est bien là la question, intervint le professeur de Sortilèges. Soyez certains, en tout cas, que le meurtrier sera bien puni.

-N'est-il pas possible que ce soit un... accident ?? tenta timidement un ami de Peeves.

-Voyons, Karkinson, il s'agit d'une armoire en chêne extrêmement lourde !! répliqua le directeur.

-Ah oui...

_« Non, c'est un cauchemar !! Je ne peux pas l'avoir tuer... Je... je ne suis qu'un... qu'un Poufsouffle qui voulait se... se venger !! »_

Un bruit sourd retentit dans la salle. Tout le monde se tourna vers les Poufsouffle et vit le corps d'Argus Rusard, sur le sol. Personne ne comprenait quoi que se soit. Peeves et Rusard n'étaient pas sensé se haïr ? Si. Dans ce cas, comment se faisait-il que Rusard tombe dans les pommes à l'annonce de cette terrible nouvelle ? Personne ne bougeait. Même les professeurs, mis au courant de cette rivalité entre les deux garçons, ne disaient rien. Seul le professeur de Métamorphose, le professeur Dumbledore, semblait comprendre quelque chose. Il se leva, et dit :

« Allez prévenir Mme Pomfresh, s'il vous plaît, Mr Zabini. »

Le préfet de Serpentard se leva avec mépris et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la porte de la Grande Salle.

« Dépêchez-vous, je vous prie, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, le pressa Dumbledore. Quant à vous, dit il en s'adressant aux Poufsouffle, mettez Mr. Rusard sur le banc, s'il vous plaît. »

Rusard fut hissé sur le banc, Mme Pomfresh arriva et l'emmena sur un brancard, suivit de Dumbledore. L'infirmière se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. 

Elle posa Rusard sur un lit et l'examina.

« Il est complètement dans les choux, professeurs. Mais... il semble qu'il y ai... un autre problème. Ca lui a causé un énorme choc. Pourtant, ces deux garnements ne s'appréciaient guère, il me semble... »

Elle scrutait Dumbledore avec ses yeux de chouettes.

« Je suis sure que vous savez quelque chose, professeur. »

« En effet, Pom-Pom. »

« Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous savez ? »

« Savez-vous garder un secret ? »

« Ou... oui bien sûr !! »

« Eh bien, il me semble que ce soit Rusard qui ai provoquer l'incident de Mr. Peeves, mais qu'il n'avait pas d'autres intentions que de lui faire une farce... S'étant rendu compte de ses actes, un grand choc moral l'aurait troublé et il s'est évanoui. »

« En effet... Je vous promet de garder ce secret. »

« Je vous remercie Pom-Pom... Je dois vous dire que je reste curieux... Je me demande quelles conséquences aura ce choc sur Mr. Rusard... »

« Je vous en informerais. »

« Merci bien. Je suis désolé mais je dois me retirer... Au revoir. »

« Au revoir. »

Quelques jours plus tard...

« Professeur, aaaah !! Vous voilà !! » s'écriait Mme Pomfresh.

Elle était complètement affolée...

« Qu'y a-t-il donc, Pom-Pom ? »

« Mr. Rusard vient de se réveiller, professeur... »

« J'en déduis que vous avez donc trouvé quelle était cette... conséquence ? »

« Oui, monsieur, oui... »

« Alors ? »

« Il... il a perdu ses pouvoirs, professeur..."

FlN

Voilààààà

Vous trouvez ça comment ??

Bisxxx

Tite Fleur Sauvage


End file.
